Once Upon a Time, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Everyone loves fairytales, so join everyone for a three-for-one fairytale adventure
1. Sun, Rain and Snow

_**Once Upon a Time, Charlie Brown**_

_**Chapter 1: Sun, Rain and Snow**_

It had been a long day at the Peanuts Gang's school, and Charlie Brown, Heather, Lucy, Schroeder, Linus, Sally, Franklin, Marcie, Kristen and Tosha were listening to Shawn's wild theory whilst Pigpen was happily playing outside and making mud pies with the Barney doll. Peppermint Patty was also in the classroom, napping on one of the nap mats and clutching Cupcake.

"So, say it again, will you?" Franklin said.

"I'm telling you, those ARE magic words, Franklin." Shawn explained, adjusting his glasses.

"I don't think so, Shawn." Linus doubted.

"No way." Tosha agreed.

"It's as outlandish as the Great Radish!" Marcie exclaimed.

"Okay. I'll prove it." Shawn said. "Just give me one minute."

"It's a pumpkin, Marcie." Linus corrected.

"Whatever. I believe it, though." Marcie shrugged as Shawn left the classroom.

As Shawn made his way to the treehouse, he rang the bell and called out to Carlos, with the two-way can system. "Okay, remember, the magic words are 'Once Upon a Time'."

"Hi, Shawn. What're you doing?" Pigpen asked.

"You'll see, Pigpen." Shawn smiled as he ran back in the classroom.

"What do you think, Barney?" Pigpen wondered as he held the Barney doll close to him before impersonating his voice. "I think something tee-rific is gonna happen."

Once Shawn was back in the classroom, he advised everyone to grab an umbrella and follow him outside, singing a song about marching.

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, when we march,_

_it's so much fun._

_It's fun to march with everyone._

_Oh, it makes us feel real happy_

_when we march with everyone._

_Oh, when we march,_

_we love the beat._

_It's so much fun to lift our feet_

_As we're marching all together,_

_when we march, we love the beat._

_Oh, when we march,_

_we hear the drum_

_as it plays it rum tum-tum-tum._

_Oh, we love to march together,_

_when we hear the marching drum._

_Oh, when we march,_

_we march somewhere._

_Our marching takes us here to there._

_Oh, we love to keep on moving_

_when we march from here to there._

As the kids finished their song about marching, Pigpen applauded. "That was a beauty, Barney."

As the Barney doll came to life, he said, "It sure was. Hi, everybody."

"Hi!" everyone smiled.

"Wow, that was some very fancy footwork. Marching here, marching there, marching, marching everywhere. But, Kristen, why do you all have umbrellas on such a sunny day?" Barney wondered.

"To keep rain off, of course." Kristen said.

"Oh, of course. But why do you think it's gonna rain?" the purple dinosaur asked.

"Because I'M going to say magic words and make it rain." Shawn said.

"Oh, I see. Where did you learn these magic words?" Barney wondered.

"In school, from Miss Othmar." Linus and Shawn said in unison.

"She said four of the most magical words to ever know are 'Once Upon a Time'." Pigpen explained.

"Shawn heard them, so he's gonna make it rain." Sally said.

"Fat chance." Lucy huffed. "He lost his marbles, Barney."

"I don't know, Lucy, those ARE very good words, but I don't think the teacher meant you could do real magic, you guys." Barney said.

"Told you!" Lucy said, sticking her tongue out at Shawn.

"Once Upon a Time, it started raining on a sunny day." Shawn called out as Carlos, Snoopy and Frieda turned on a big hose, from the treehouse.

"Hey! It really IS raining!" Barney exclaimed as Pigpen hid under Tosha's umbrella.

"And it's STILL a sunny day." Tosha smiled before realizing Pigpen was trembling. "What's wrong, Pigpen?"

"I was hoping this was a joke." Pigpen whimpered.

"I wonder if Linus' magic can collide with it." Lucy said. "Say the words, Linus."

"Oh no! Not I! No way!" Linus denied.

"Fine." Lucy huffed as she, the rest of the Peanuts Gang and Barney's friends began to sing.

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Rain, rain, go away._

_Come again another day._

_All of us just want to play._

_Rain, rain, go away._

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang: **_

_It's raining, it's pouring_

_And Patty is snoring_

_She went to bed and bumped her head_

_And couldn't get up in the morning_

_**Barney: **_

_It's raining, it's pouring_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Rain, rain, go away_

_**Barney: **_

_And Patty is snoring_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Come again another day_

_**Barney: **_

_She went to bed and bumped her head_

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_All of us just want to play_

_**Barney: **_

_And couldn't get up in the morning_

_**Barney, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Rain, rain, go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All of us just want to play,_

_Rain, rain, go away_

As Carlos, Snoopy and Frieda turned off the hose, Barney and all the kids (except for a drenched Pigpen), were giggling and laughing at the 'magic'.

"See? The words really ARE magic." Shawn proved.

"I guess so." Marcie shrugged. "I needed SOMETHING to believe in, though."

"That was fun!" Franklin said as Pigpen shook off all the 'rain water' that got on him.

"Maybe it was gonna rain anyways." Barney suggested.

"Sounds plausible." Lucy smirked.

"Then let me try something else." Shawn said. "Can someone give me an idea, please?"

"Like what? Lemon drops and gumdrops?" Linus giggled.

"That WOULD be tasty rain." Pigpen said as he perked up.

"Great idea, Pigpen. Once upon a time, it started to rain LEMON DROPS AND GUMDROPS!"

From the treehouse, Snoopy worked up a bit of the Great Houndini's magic and lemon drops and gumdrops began to flake down onto the ground.

"Now THAT would be magic." Franklin said.

"Raining candy. That's silly." Sally laughed before a bubble landed on her nose.

"LOOK! There're lemon drops and gumdrops everywhere!" Tosha said.

"WAHOO!" the kids and Barney cheered.

"And they tickle." Charlie Brown giggled.

"I like this kind of rain." Kristen smiled.

"One of us should go wake up Peppermint Patty. I'll be right back." Schroeder said, heading back into the school.

"RAIN, RAIN, GO AWAY!" Linus chanted as the rain stopped and a pile of candy laid on the ground. "I guess it also works on lemon drops and gumdrops."

Once Schroeder returned with a sleeping Peppermint Patty on his back, the rest of the kids said the magic words and more of the candies fell from the sky.

"Mmm…" Franklin said. "Lemon drops are MY favorite."

"I never knew that it COULD rain candies, Barney." Marcie said.

"Neither have I." Barney replied.

"Shawn's pretty magical, but not as much as you, Barney." Charlie Brown smiled.

"I can make it rain candy ALL DAY if I want to." Shawn said, jinxing it as the candy rain ended.

"Then WHY have all the lemon drops and gumdrops stopped?" Tosha wondered.

"Linus, did you say 'Rain, rain, go away'?" Pigpen asked

"No. What happened?" asked Linus, collecting the candies in his umbrella.

"Because the mini fridge is all out of candy!" Frieda called out as Carlos sheepishly blushed and Snoopy whimpered.

"Snoopy! Frieda! Carlos!" the kids and Barney sighed. "Shawn…"

"This sucks." Franklin sighed.

"Magic words, huh?" Marcie and Kristen teased.

"Just kidding." Shawn said.

"Hi Frieda." Barney waved. "Hi Carlos."

"Hi guys." Frieda waved.

"Hi everybody." Carlos smiled.

"HEY!" Snoopy exclaimed.

"I guess we won't be needing these umbrellas anymore." Tosha said. "Unless Shawn, Carlos, Frieda and Snoopy have MORE weather jokes planned."

"Au contraire." Lucy denied, preparing to whack Frieda, Carlos, Snoopy and Shawn with her umbrella.

"You wouldn't hit a kid with glasses, would you?" Linus reminded Lucy.

"It'll be a first!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Speaking of firsts, Lucy, this is the first time I've ever seen Pigpen so clean." Shawn explained.

"I wonder why." Sally said as everyone walked back to the classroom. Schroeder put a still asleep Peppermint Patty on a nap mat and made sure she had Cupcake with her.

"That was pretty funny. We had sunshine and rain and lemon drops and gumdrops." Heather smiled.

"We also have wind." Linus said, turning on a fan. "See?"

"That's right. It seems we had every kind of weather except…snow." Charlie Brown flirted with Heather.

"Hmm…once upon a time makes magical things happen, huh? I'd like to test that theory." Marcie realized. "I wonder…once upon a sunny day, it began to snow…it began to snow candy bars and milkshakes."

"In your dreams, Johnson." Lucy groaned before a familiar red door spun into the classroom and when it opened, snow came out of it.

"Well, now we got snow." Carlos exclaimed.

"And candy bars." Frieda recalled, pulling some candy bars.

"AND milkshakes." Sally reminded as Snoopy handed her a strawberry milkshake.

"Told you so, Lucy." Marcie smirked. "Once upon a time ARE magic words. Just like Shawn said."

"Where's the snow coming from?" Shawn asked everyone.

"Marcie!" Lucy exclaimed. "She said what you said, Shawn!"

"Look! It's our good friend Stella the Storyteller!" Franklin happily said as Stella, dressed in winter clothes and snowshoes, entered the class.

"Hallo." Stella smiled.

"Hallo?" the rest of the kids asked.

"That's how they say hello in Norway." Stella explained. "And that's where I just came from. It's just a bit snowy there today."

"I KNEW IT!" Lucy declared, punching Marcie in the shoulder. "HA! In your face, nerd!"

"May I help you with your bag, Stella?" asked Barney.

"Why thank you Barney." Stella smiled.

"Is it winter in Norway?" Sally innocently asked.

"Not really, Missy Brown, but in some parts of Norway, it's cold and snowy ALMOST all year round." Stella said as Carlos and Linus helped her with her coat. Barney pulled up a chair for her. "Thank you. And thank you, Barney."

"You're welcome." Barney smiled.

"My toes feel just like icicles."

"Let us help you with your snowshoes." Schroeder insisted.

"Why, thank you." Stella smiled as Schroeder, Lucy, Shawn and Tosha aided Stella with her snowshoes. "When I was in Norway just now, I thought I heard some little boy and little girl say 'Once Upon a Time'."

"We did." Marcie smiled happily as Shawn agreed.

"And that reminds me of a story." Stella said. "In fact, 'Once Upon a Time' reminds me of ALL my stories."

"I'm not surprised." Marcie giggled.

"Those ARE the four words that tell us we're about to hear something wonderful." Barney agreed.

**_Barney:_**

_When you say the words, "Once upon a time,"_

_Then you know a story will be told._

**_Stella:_**

_When you hear me say, "Once upon a time,"_

_A wondrous adventure will unfold_

**_Barney, Marcie and Stella:_**

_Once upon a time means it's time to pretend,_

_Let your imagination go on a journey into storyland_

_To hear a tale from long ago_

**_Barney, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Stella:_**

_Once upon a time, once upon a time_

_Means a story to tell, a tale to share_

_With everybody, everywhere_

_Once upon a time, once upon a time_

_Means a story to tell, a tale to share_

_When you hear the words, "Once upon a time"_

"You know the words 'Once Upon a Time' open the door to all sorts of stories and imaginary adventures." Stella said.

"Like Jack and the Beanstalk!" Shawn, Charlie Brown and Linus exclaimed.

"Little Red Riding Hood!" Kristen, Heather and Sally smiled.

"Johnny Appleseed!" Carlos, Schroeder and Pigpen said.

"The Three Bears!" Tosha, Lucy and Frieda agreed.

"Peppermint Patty LOVES Hansel and Gretel, The City Mouse and the Country Mouse and The Gingerbread Boy." Marcie smiled, looking over at Peppermint Patty. The tomboy was still in a blissful slumber on the blue napping mat.

"And I believe all of them live happily ever after." Barney smiled.

_**Barney and Stella:**_

_Once upon a time, once upon a time_

_Means a story to tell, a tale to share_

_With everybody, everywhere_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Stella:**_

_Once upon a time, once upon a time_

_Means a story to tell, a tale to share_

_When you hear the words, "Once upon a time"_

_When you hear the words, "Once upon a time"_


	2. Fairytales to Share

_**Chapter 2: Fairy Tales to Share**_

"Stella, can we please hear a story, right now?" asked Kristen.

"Please?" Sally, Lucy and Heather asked in unison.

"Can we?" Pigpen asked.

"Well, I think that can be arranged." Stella said as the kids cheered.

"I love Stella's stories." Marcie smiled happily.

"Me too." Linus agreed. "It's always fun to hear a story."

"Let's see…which story shall I tell? This one." asked Stella to herself, trying to unplug a plug from her suitcase. "That's funny. It seems I have so many things in here…to tell so many stories with…that I think everything is…stuck!"

As she unplugged the plug from the suitcase, all sorts of storytelling equipment flew around and landed in the classroom as everyone stared in disbelief. "I guess I really DID have too many things in there."

"Wow! You sure keep a lot of wonderful things in your bag, Stella!" Charlie Brown exclaimed.

"These are things I use to tell stories to children all over the world." Stella told the kids.

"Check it out!" Frieda exclaimed as they all crowded around a spinning wheel. "It's the wheel from Sleeping Beauty."

"I wonder…" Marcie thought, pretending to prick herself on the wheel. Frieda, Lucy and Sally chuckled as Marcie fell to the floor and pretended to fall asleep. The act DIDN'T fool the three, although Kristen was almost fooled by the act.

"Marcie?" Kristen asked softly.

"It's just pretend." Sally explained. "Even I know that."

"You're not fooling us, Johnson." Lucy explained as Marcie sat up.

"How?" Marcie asked.

"You just aren't that convincing." Sally said. "Unlike my Sweet Babboo. He's a great actor, Stella."

"I'm sure he is, Sally. You know, it's a shame to put everything back in my suitcase without even telling the stories." Stella said.

"We'd like to hear the stories." Kristen smiled.

"Oh yes!" everyone else agreed as Peppermint Patty awoke in confusion. The tomboy knew what was going on after processing it for a minute.

"STELLA!" Peppermint Patty said, hugging the storyteller. "What story are you gonna tell?"

"You guys want to hear all of them?" a bewildered Stella asked the kids.

"ALL OF THEM!" everyone exclaimed.

"Sure." Carlos smiled.

"Maybe we can even help you tell some of the stories." Peppermint Patty suggested. "Remember Coco Island?"

"Oh yes." Schroeder smiled.

"And we can use our imaginations too!" Shawn added.

"Well, that would make it more fun while I'm packing my suitcase." Stella smiled. "Alright! We'll do it!"

Barney, Snoopy, and their friends then grew excited over getting to act out Stella's stories when Lucy approached a spinning wheel, and became curious about it. "What in the world is this thing anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Oh that's a spinning wheel, Lucy." Barney explained. "A long time ago, people used them to turn sheep's wool into cloth."

"That's right, Barney. But in the story of Rumpelstiltskin, the spinning wheel was used for something else." Stella said before she began to spin the wheel and began to narrate the first story. "Once upon a time..."

With that, the story of Rumpelstiltskin began with a young girl dressed in medieval farm clothes (Marcie), trying to use straw for the spinning wheel. She was in the dungeon of a castle, spinning the wheel as she stood next to a king (Carlos).

"There was a young girl who usually lived on a small farm. The king had heard that she could spin straw into gold. So, he brought her to his castle."

"Young lady," the king (Carlos) announced. With that, the young girl (Marcie) stood up. "The people in the village say you could turn straw into gold. And I just love gold."

"But your highness, I-" the girl (Marcie) tried to explain. But the king wouldn't listen.

"Tonight you will be locked in this room and spin all this straw into gold." The king (Carlos) ordered. "If you can do it, I will marry you, and make you my queen."

"But what if I can't do it?" The girl (Marcie) asked, scared.

"Then you will be locked in this room, for the rest of your life! With bread and water fed to you!" The king (Carlos) said. "And no dessert. Ever!"

"Not even a banana?" the girl (Marcie) asked.

"Not even a banana." The king (Carlos) replied.

The girl (Marcie) then sighed. "Okay, I'll try." She said. As soon as the king left, the girl (Marcie) began to try to spin the straw into gold.

"The young girl wanted to spin the straw into gold. She tried and tried. But she just couldn't do it. So she cried and cried." Stella narrated as the girl (Marcie) took off her glasses to cry her eyes out.

"Ugh! I'm trying to spin this straw into gold, but it still looks like cow food. Ugh!" The girl (Marcie) cried.

"And just as the girl was as sad as she could be, something magical happen." Stella narrated, and with that, a funny looking man (Snoopy) was magically transported into the room, giggling with a big smile on his face as he kissed her cheek.

"Don't cry, little missy! Your troubles are over!" Shawn narrated the voice of the funny little man for Snoopy as the beagle continued to laugh.

"Who are you?" The girl (Marcie) asked, amazed.

"I'm…let's just say that a friend. A friend who knows how to spin straw into gold." He said.

"You can?!" a bewildered Marcie asked in awe. "Oh, will you? Please?"

"I'll do it IF you promise to give me your first baby after you marry the king." Snoopy (Rumpelstiltskin) told Marcie, who then became gloomy.

"The girl was so scared that she would've promised almost anything." Stella told the kids. "So she said…"

"Alright. I promise." Marcie said.

"Hee, hee. Then step aside and watch me do my stuff." He said as he did just that.

"And that funny little man began spinning the straw into gold!"

_**Shawn:**_

_Here I sit at your spinning wheel._

_**Marcie:**_

_Spinning wheel._

_**Shawn:**_

_Spinning wheel._

_Here I sit at your spinning wheel_

_to spin it all into gold now!_

_This is the way we load the straw._

_**Marcie:**_

_Load the straw._

_**Shawn:**_

_Load the straw._

_This is the way we load the straw_

_to spin it all into gold now!_

_This is the way we turn the wheel._

_**Marcie:**_

_Turn the wheel._

_**Shawn:**_

_Turn the wheel._

_**Shawn and Marcie:**_

_This is the way we turn the wheel_

_to spin the straw into gold now!_

_**Shawn:**_

_Watch the gold come out of the wheel._

_**Marcie:**_

_Out of the wheel._

_**Shawn:**_

_Out of the wheel._

_**Marcie:**_

_I see it coming out of the wheel._

_**Shawn and Marcie:**_

_The straw is turning to gold now!_

_**Shawn:**_

_Now, we'll spin it all night long._

_**Marcie:**_

_All night long._

_**Shawn:**_

_All night long._

_**Shawn and Marcie:**_

_Now, we'll spin it all night long._

_The straw will turn into gold now!_

"That funny little man spun all night long! And in the morning…every piece of straw had been spun into piano keys." Stella narrated.

"Well, it's time to go." Shawn (Rumpelstiltskin) narrated as Snoopy kissed the girl's cheek. "See you later! Hee, hee, hee!"

And with that, he disappeared just as Carlos walked in. "Okay. Time's up." He said before his eyes widened at 'Marcie's' job. "Hey, look at all this gold! You did it. Please say you'll marry me, and be my queen."

The girl (Marcie) sighed. "I'm not sure."

"From now on, I promise to be the nicest king you ever saw." The king (Carlos) said

"Well…okay." The girl (Marcie) said happily making up her mind.

"_And so, the two were married_ _and a year later, the king and queen had a beautiful baby daughter."_ Stella continued as Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang awed. Even Snoopy smiled.

"Well, I've got some king stuff to do. See you later, queen." The king (Carlos) said.

"Bye, bye, king." The queen (Marcie) replied, cradling the baby, who was beginning to fuss.

"And that's when the funny little man came back!" Stella explained as Snoopy (Rumpelstiltskin) reappeared.

"I'm back!" Shawn (Rumpelstiltskin) explained as Snoopy bowed and Marcie rolled her eyes.

"It's you. I didn't you were ever coming back." The queen (Marcie) said. Then she remembered WHY he came back.

"Yup. A deal's a deal, now hand over that baby! she's going to live with me!" he ordered.

"Oh please don't take her. Boo hoo. Boo hoo." She wailed as Snoopy sighed and kissed her cheek again.

"Don't cry again. Poor sweet baby." Shawn (Rumpelstiltskin) soothed. "Okay, here's what I'll do: I'll give you three days to guess what my name is. If you can do it, you can keep the baby."

"Is your name…Fred?" The queen (Marcie) wondered.

"Nope."

"Charlie?"

"Nope."

"Wilbur?"

"Uh-uh."

"Leopold?"

"Leopold?! NO!"

"Raymond?"

"The queen guessed every name she could think of that first day, but none of them was right. So the second day, she started guessing some very strange and funny names." Stella narrated with a giggle.

"Pickle Nose Jones?" The queen (Marcie) asked.

"No…" a slightly confused Shawn (Rumpelstiltskin) said.

"Fungus T Jelly Belly?"

"No."

"Stanley Stinky Toes?"

"Nope."

"Herkermur Wiggle Squish?"

"Herkermur Wiggle Squish?! No! NO! okay, that's your last guess for today. See you tomorrow." Shawn (Rumpelstiltskin) said as Snoopy stuck out his tongue, leaving as he giggled.

"The queen was worried, but she had an idea! She called for her most trusted guard." Stella explained.

"You rang, majesty?" the guard (Peppermint Patty) asked.

The queen (Marcie) then whispered her plan to the guard as she smiled. She wouldn't let her down.

"And then sent her out into the village to see what she could learn." Stella continued.

"Your wish is my command." The guard said with a wink.

"And when she returned the next day…" Stella told everyone. "This is what they said."

"Your majesty, I have returned." The guard (peppermint Patty) said.

"And what have you found out, Sir Sir?" The queen (Marcie) asked.

"Well, as I was walking through the woods, I saw a funny little man, who was singing and dancing by a campfire." The guard (Peppermint Patty) said. "And don't call me Sir Sir. Any who, he was singing…

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_The queen is going to lose this game_

_For Rumpelstiltskin is my name!_

"Rumpelstiltskin, huh?" the queen (Marcie) smirked. "You may go now. And thank you very much."

"No; thank you, your majesty." The guard (Peppermint Patty) denied. "It was my pleasure." She said as she rode off. And guess who then showed up?

"Hee, hee! It's me and its day three. Can you guess my name?" Shawn (Rumpelstiltskin) asked as Snoopy laughed. "I'll give you three chances."

The queen (Marcie) wanted to mess with him. "Is your name…Brian Butter Bean?"

"Brian Butter Bean? No!"

"Itchy Scratch Noggin?"

"Itchy Scratch Noggin? No! Alright, that's it! And I'll give you ONE MORE GUESS."

"Then I'll guess…uh…Rumpelstiltskin?"

"What?! You did it! My name IS Rumpelstiltskin! And I'm going home!" Snoopy growled as he disappeared again.

"Rumpelstiltskin NEVER bothered the king and queen ever again. And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Stella said as the story finished and everyone cheered.

"That was silly." Linus said.

"And I thought I had the silly name." Peppermint Patty said.

"Well 'Peppermint Patty' isn't that common." Tosha said.

"I know, I know." Peppermint Patty sighed. "What do you think, Marcie?"

"I think it's a shame, Sir. Your name's original." Marcie sighed, sitting close to the spinning wheel. "Too bad the story wasn't Sleeping Beauty; you'd have been perfect for the role."

"MARCIE!" the tomboy exclaimed as she chased Marcie around the classroom, but Marcie was quick and got away. "Where'd she go?"

"Who knows. Let's put these things back in my bag now." Stella said as the crowns fell to the suitcase with THUDS!

"That was a wonderful story." Kristen said.

"It sure was." Sally agreed. "High five, Kristen!"

"I liked it too." Schroeder agreed.

"Me too." Carlos realized.

"And Shawn, you did a very nice job voicing Rumpelstiltskin." Barney praised.

"Thanks, I'm just glad I don't have a great big name like that in real life." Shawn said.

"I don't know." Peppermint Patty shrugged. "Long names are just as fun as silly names. Right, Big Purple?"

"Indeed, Peppermint Patty." Barney replied. "It could be a lot of fun having a big name!"

_**Barney:**_

_John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt_

_His name is my name too!_

_Whenever I go out,_

_the people always shout_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, Peanuts Gang and Stella:**_

_"There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt!_

_Da da-da da-da da-da da!"_

_John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt_

_His name is my name too!_

_Whenever I go out,_

_the people always shout_

_"There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt!_

_Da da-da da-da da-da da!"_

_John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt_

_His name is my name too!_

_Whenever I go out,_

_the people always shout_

_"There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt!_

_Da da-da da-da da-da da!"_

They continued to sing as they headed outside.

_John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt_

_His name is my name too!_

_Whenever I go out,_

_the people always shout_

_"There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt!_

_Da da-da da-da da-da da!"_

_Oh, yeah!_

_**Author's Note: This is a revised version of the chapter; this is also the version I'm gonna publish. If you want to see the original, it WILL be on my D.A page soon. –Amy **_


End file.
